The TARDIS Child Chronicles
by Maethorni
Summary: A SuperWhoLock tale. River Song was not the only TARDIS child. The Doctor sent her little sister was sent to live on earth, thinking it would be safer for her there. Halyn has many adventures before even learning about how vast the universe is... Winchesters. Rated T just in case. Halyn is not a completely new character and you'll learn who she truly is later. Read & Review Please
1. Prologue

*Prologue*

River Song was not the only child born to Rory and Amy Pond. There was yet another 'Child of the TARDIS', another child born to the Ponds. Their daughter appeared on the TARDIS after they were sent back in time by the Weeping Angels in Manhattan. She was a tiny baby so she went through a few regeneration until she was able to survive.

The Doctor knew he couldn't raise the baby so he went to earth. The little girl was left on the steps of a suburban home in Boise, Idaho. She was adopted by Allan and Hayley Walther and they named her Halyn. Things were perfect until she was six months old.

The night marking six months after her birth, a demon visited her. He cut his hand and stuck he bloody finger into her mouth. Hayley walked in and screamed as the stranger stood over her baby. When Allan got in there it was too late to save Hayley. The room went ablaze and Allan quickly saved the baby girl.

Allan was a hunter of the supernatural, he had heard of this demon but he never thought he would be a victim to him. He was determined to find it and kill it. He took his daughter and they began crossing the country in search of the demon.

They moved from motel to motel Halyn learned everything that had to do with hunting from her father. Once she learned to read she was determined to be brilliant. She didn't want to hunt for a living. She wanted to be a doctor and help people in that way.

When she was seven years old she got caught in the crossfire of a fight her father and a demon got in. She died but that wasn't going to be her ending.

Much to her and her father's shock, a golden light surrounded her and she started changing. She was a different body but the same girl. That freaked Allan out. She was some sort of supernatural being and he wasn't sure what to do with her. She was scared too because he hunted creatures that weren't human.

He could never hurt his daughter so he decided he needed to keep her safe. He dropped her off to live with his sister. Halyn lived with her aunt and her cousin, Will.

Things would seem to be normal for a little while, but things never are what they seem...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

*_New Haven, Connecticut_*

Halyn Walther sneaks into the library at Yale University in the medical school area. She was going for a very specific matter. She has already determined that she is going to become a doctor. She was looking for a dictionary of all medical terms including the mental health. She was still narrowing down her options in which form of doctorate she will go for when she is old enough to go to college.

She knows she'll be in big trouble if she gets caught. She's only eight years old and she doesn't have adult supervision or any permission to be in the building. She finds the book, takes it to a corner, and sits. The book is huge and she starts reading through it. She's especially curious to learn about all the fields she could go into.

She then hears footsteps coming up the stairs. An adult by the sound of it, a tall woman. The librarian. Halyn's eyes widen and she springs into action.

She returns the book to it's proper place and then hides. When it's silent again she runs from the library. She runs until she gets to the grass and she leans against a tree. She opens up her backpack, smiles and writes down some notes in her notebook.

"A bit young to be at Yale?" She hears a British accent and looks up.

The boy who stood before her was no older than ten years of age. He had dark curly hair and gorgeous blue-green eyes. He looked like a schoolboy from the 1940s by his apparel.

"Unfortunately so..." She says softly. "I want use of their library so I can figure out my doctorate!"

"A doctorate?" He asks. He looks shocked by her focus and direction.

"Yes but I'm still undetermined." She sighs in frustration. "To think about it I am wasting my time with traditional education. If I could skip to high school I would. I just want to be able to attend university as soon as I can. I want to get to Yale so I can earn my doctorate and help people somehow..."

"It's rather impressive for some one our age to have such goals, very impressive..." he says with a small smile.

"Thank you." She beams. She knows she's smart and she likes when others acknowledge it. She examines up him. "You're from the UK... Did you just move here?"

"Yes... My mum is doing lectures on mathematics for the Ivy League schools, Yale and Harvard."

"That's neat! I'm Halyn by the way..." She says extending her hand for a proper handshake.

"I'm Sherlock..." He smiles slightly and shakes her hand. "May I sit with you?"

"Yeah, of course."

The two of them talk for a while, and climb into the tree. They continue their conversation until Sherlock's mother comes out from one of the lecture halls and calls for him.

"Will I see you again?" Sherlock asks as they climb down the tree.

"I don't see why not... You know where to find me..." Halyn smiles softly.

He smiles at her. "I look forward to our next meeting..."

* * *

They would continue to meet up everyday. They often spent time in the forests by Sherlock's home, playing pirates, discussing their favorite literary works, and performing scientific experiments. They always had fun adventures together, often accompanied by Redbeard, Sherlock's dog. Sherlock adored Halyn and she liked him as well. They were too young to understand that they were falling in love, but they knew they were good friends and they didn't want to drift apart.

Halyn had been a loner before meeting Sherlock. She has never felt happier associating with anyone. She's comfortable around him and she trusts him completely. Sherlock is a lot like her.

When Sherlock moves back to England four years later, they consistently keep in contact by phone, letters and eventually email and other technologies that develop. Their relationship continues to develop, until a disaster befell her family. That's when things changed her life drastically.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying this fanfiction so far! Please leave a review in the box below. Reviews are very motivating for a writer!**

**I will try to get back to work on my other fanfictions as well so keep your eye out for updates! **

**~ Maethorni**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*Two years later*

Fourteen year old Halyn sits alone. Her cousin, Will, was supposed to pick her up from school an hour ago. She has finished all her homework and is now waiting. She looks around nervously. She worries especially since she can't get a hold of anyone. She quickly pulls out her brick-like cell phone when it starts ringing.

"Hello Halyn?" A deep, baritone, British voice says as she answers.

"Oh hello Sherlock!" She smiles.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, I'm still waiting for Will to pick me up..."

"Oh? That's odd..." Sherlock says.

"Yeah I'm a bit nervous... I've had a weird gut feeling all day, and no one will answer their phones..." Molly bites her lip.

"I bet it's nothing." Sherlock wishes he could be by her side as she worried, he wants to comfort her.

"I hope so..."

"So how is Yale?"

"I love it! I'm the youngest student here though... So I don't exactly have many friends here... I wish you were here."

"I do too... It's just that I am British and transferring over to an American school is a pain in the backside."

"The only reason I'm still stuck in the States is because of my family. I can't leave them. But I'm trying to convince them to come to London. I've already sent an application to Queen Mary's and they've called and asked me about joining Bart's."

"Oh wow! That's amazing!" He says in amazement. "That's a tiny school and they only accept the best! Oh Halyn, you're a proper genius!"

Halyn is glad he can't see her because she's blushing fiercely.

"You're brilliant too! You just turned sixteen and you're going to be a detective! And you already are smarter than most detectives! You specialize in so many fields, chemistry, technology, biology, and botany! You just covered a good portion of a forensics team there. You also are fantastic with psychology!"

Sherlock is blushing now. He lightly presses his thumbnail to his lip As he listens to her praising him.

"If we worked together no criminals would get away with their fiendish schemes. You're just a complete genius! And the medical field is important during investigations..." He says with a small smile.

She blushes again. She looks up when she hears Will pull up.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go... I'll call you later?"

"Alright darling..." She can practically hear his smile. "Talk to you soon!"

They hang up.

"Halyn we've got trouble..." Will says looking worried and upset.

Will's expression is enough to make Halyn's gut clench. He had been crying. She saw that he had walked here and that he had some blood on his arms.

"What happened?"

"Demons attacked... My mom... She's dead..." He chokes on his own words. "We have to go now."

"Where?" Halyn asks.

"I-I don't know. We have to find your dad... He will know what to do..."

Halyn nods. "How do we find out where he is?"

"We should head to the Roadhouse... Ellen would know best..."

"But that's all the way in Nebraska!"

"I know. And I'm sorry but you're going to miss classes."

"Let me inform my professors, perhaps I can negotiate something, then we can go..." Halyn says.

Will nods.

Halyn hugs him. "I'm sorry about Aunt Sadie."

"I know. Me too..." Will holds her close. "Now hurry... We're going to hunt these demons and send them back to the fiery abyss from whence they came!"

She grins softly at The Lord of the Rings reference and she rushes to the offices. In her meetings each of her professors expressed their condolences. The even offered to set up a system over a computer so she can continue her education through Yale since she was most likely going to have to move. They told her she was one of the most impressive students and they didn't want to lose her.

She gladly accepts their offer. She wants to become a doctor so much. She is determined to achieve her goals. She knows she wouldn't be able to be a full time student but she still has a head start since she already had may credits that she'd accumulated since joining Yale. The professors all said they'd keep in contact. They want her to succeed.

Halyn rushes down back to her cousin and he quickly leads her to the house.

"Until I can afford a car we better be able to live off our own backs. Grab your backpack and fill it with all necessary items you need. IDs, toothbrush, a coat, blanket, hairbrush and your hunting gear... Just be sure you can carry it."

She nods. She's an efficient packer and she manages to fit every necessity as well as a few sentimental items in her pack. She puts a hat on her head and shoulders her bag.

"What's the method of travel?"

"Freighthopping..." Will replies.

"Oh fun..." She says sarcastically.

* * *

**Alright everyone, if you read my fanfictions please review! They motivate me and help me to post sooner. I want to know if there's anything I can improve on or what I do well on, I don't know if you guys are liking my stories or if you just want me to delete... Please leave a review! Let me know your thoughts! Thank you! **

**~ Maethorni **


End file.
